Vehicle headlamps are currently designed so as to permit on-board headlamp aiming by providing level devices on the headlamp that provide a visual indication when the headlamp is properly aimed. In addition, current government regulations require some form of indicator to be provided on the headlamp that will permit one to observe readily when the headlamp is out of aim in the horizontal plane and allow the headlamp to be manually repositioned to the correct aimed position. To this end, various types of headlamp adjustment devices incorporating recalibration features have heretofore been proposed for allowing a person to re-aim the headlamp if the latter should move out of the aimed position due to vibrations or other causes. One example of a headlamp having a headlamp adjustment device with a recalibration arrangement can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,170, to Nagengast et al. In Nagengast et al, when the headlamp assembly is finally assembled at the assembly plant, the position indicator must be moved to the zero position. By the position indicator being moved to the zero position, a mechanic in the future will be able to adjust the headlamp assembly back to its zero position after maintenance. However, to ensure that the indicator is in the zero position either requires an operator to hold the indicator while the adjuster is going through its final adjustment or for an operator to move the indicator dial after the final adjustment has been completed, since the indicator disk is typically frictionally connected to the driver member of the adjuster.